Dragon's Kiss
by Vampboy1999
Summary: Srry I suck at summarys r and r The story is better then the summary! NO FLAMES plzzzz THX XD M FOR VIOLENCE AND GORE AND CURSING AND DEATH DO NOT LIKE DO NOT READ. Darq hates it here, but things will change when she shows up. She is th catalyst.
1. Chapter 1

I hate my boarding school. It's so fuckin stupid. My Stupid fuckin step dad Jeff (fuck that guy) had sent me there after the third time he'd caught me killing goats in our basement. I stared into my pale reflection in the window of the classroom. Dark stormy clouds lomed overhead. My wings felt suffocated in my dark trench coat. My obsidian hair glistened in dimed lights of the classroom, it's spikes seemed to glow in the moonlight coming in from the window. It was a full moon which meant my true form was twitching just beneath my skin wanting to be released. I felt antsy.

I started to paint nails obsidian with my favorite black Sharpie ignoring the droning teacher. Because I'm far more intelligent than him because of my gallifriean heritage that gave me Sherlock-esk abilities.

I scoffed out loud in a condensing . The teacher eyes snapped his eyes in my direction.

"What the fuck are you scoffing at asslord?," The teacher said menacingly.

"Fuck you ! The name's Darq. Darq Blade-Terror im on your roll chart you fucking simpleton ,"

"If your so smart then why don't you come to the front of the class," He practically snarled. My fangs nearly appeared, their points digging into to my lower lip. I could taste the familiar copper flavor of my own blood washing over my taste buds. But, I refrained from attacking him as I walked up to the front of the room. My silence was not surrender. The control it for me not to kill each and every person of this classroom was to much even for my immense half-alien brain to be able to handle talking while concentrating on this strenuous task.

I took a deep breath blowing my obsidian hair out of my eyes as I looked across the faces of these fuckin morons from my spot at the front of the room.

"Mr. Darq here is going to, as punishment, have to show the new student around," Mr. Krowmwell said in his annoying voice (even though I wasn't really listening), "Give a warm welcome to our new student, Vampire Kiss."

I would say I was surprised when the most stunning mare I'd ever seen walked in, but nothing surprises me. Her obsidian mane glistened against the moonlight shining through the window as she clopped in. Her skin was a darq obsidian black that was so dark that it was like looking into a black hole. She glowered at the teacher with her blood red eyes.

"nice band tee, kumquat" she said casually to her new teacher. "Too bad that band is for fuckin preps now." My jaw departed towards the floor at 136 miles per kilometer. "No girl has ever had the guts to stand up to krom before." I whispered after she took her seat. "Well I guess that im not like most girls, now am I." She replied sharply like the blades that I wielded when not confined in this jail that was school. Blades that were usually coated with blood the color of her eyes. The very eyes that stared at me now as if they could see into my soul.

My true form shifted beneath my skin wildly at the sound of her voice. I could no longer control it. Everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to the dark slaty thick stench of blood. It was everywhere and I was drenched in it. I took a deep breath, "YEAH, that's the spot". I hear a cackle in reponse followed by the squelch of hooves over the remains of all those preps lieing dead on the floor. Vampire Kiss trots over, "my you look different". I scoff and flip my now obsidian hair with red tips. "I regenerated obviously, you ignoramus". She looks at him with her blood-eyes and blood stained face and does that laugh again. She scoffs, "To bad I don't date preps." With that she walks a way.

I'm so angry that huge bat like pitch dark black wings rip through my trench. But she's already gone.I fly away because not even that cum gurgler jeff can keep me in the rotting remains of this shit pile.

I'm in some obscure town in the kingdom, searching for the only mare I've ever loved Vampyre Kiss, when it happens. She attacks. Luna Eclyse. She's everything I hate light and fluffy and coincidently a fuckin bitch. So I reck her with my giant sword that I pull out of the scarabs in my trench. We fight for like an hour. As she dies she says," you're a real shit bag you know that" the crimson red blood drips from her mouth in a steady tear- like stream. I scoff, "at least I'm not a dead prep like you." I twist my ginormous obsidian in her flank and she dies.

It's raining when I look up, my dark tresses clinging to my face like I wish Vampire Kyss was here to do. But she isn't and I let out a angst filled bellow into the pouring brooding dark full moon sky.

My true for breaks free from my skin and everything fades to the color of my soul, darkness.


End file.
